New Beginnings Book 1:-The Serpent's Curse-
by Aenean
Summary: The summer has just begun. Percy and his friends return to Camp Half Blood for Nicole's big surprise! But how will this "surprise" change them forever? Click this little link to read this story...if you dare... (Uploaded 5 more chapters while I had the chance, enjoy! :D I'll try to upload more ASAP!) Rated T for mild language, violence, and low- term sexual references.
1. The Start of a New Beginning

WARNING: NEW BEGINNINGS IS HIGHLY DESCRIPTIVE, AND WILL HAVE POSSIBLE TROLLING CLIFFHANGERS. READING THIS IS AT YOUR OWN RISK. WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY POTENTIAL VOTIMITING,TWITCHING, FACEDESKING, etc. Thank you! :D

AENEAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been awhile since I've been to C.H.B. I went to go visit my mom and fix things with her, to check if she and Auntie Tallulah

were okay. Now summer has returned, and I can't wait to see everyone again. *A few days later* My suitcase was filled with clothes and supplies, it felt like I was carrying rocks. My mother said that if I wanted to for a little while, I could get my own "Apartment". I asked Percy what an apartment was, he said its like a small version of a house, specifically made for 1-2 people, but I'll need a job to pay for the apartment. So my mom decided to come with me and move into the apartment for a little while. Percy decided to help me look for a job, to help me pay for the apartment. He managed to get me a job at McDonald's with him and Nicole. They were real fun to hang out with there. One time, I remember Nicole and this lady got into a huge argument over how many chicken nuggets Nicole put in the box, so when the lady ordered her coke, Nicole had spit in it. It was hilarious. And she drank the whole thing! That's her fault for upsetting the one who was serving her food! I grabbed my sword Oceanos, and set it into a special box so no one could get to it. If my mom saw a weapon in her house, she would flip a fin. I heard a beeping outside of my house. I looked outside of my house, and saw a racecar striped yellow vehicle.

"Mom! The uh...um... "TAXI" is here!"

"I'll be down in just a coral seed!"

I tied my shoes, brought my luggage down stairs, and waited for my mom to arrive. The driver looked extremely impatient, and

it may be something we will have to "chat" about when I get into the vehicle. One thing Nicole taught me was to never be afraid. To always speak your mind, stand your grounds, and defend the innocent. We were talking on the telephone last night, and she told me she has a surprise for everybody when we get to camp. She told me to meet her by the campfire. Finally, my mom was rushing down stairs, still putting on her ear stars.

"Okay honey, be good now!"

"I will mom. See you later." I said while walking out the door.

"Oh, and Aenean?"

"Yes?"

"Come back home alive and in one piece, okay?" she worried.

"I promise. Gotta go. Love you mom!"

"Love you too sweetie!"

I hugged her and shut the door. The taxi driver had a cigarette in his mouth, acting like he has nothing better to do. I opened the trunk

and shoved my suitcase into the back.

"C'mon lady! I ain't got all day!"

I slammed the trunk closing it, with my face steaming like coral roots in boiling water. I opened the car door, waving to my mom, who was waving back at me through the window, as the taxi drove away. It's a good thing that his ride was only going to be for about half an hour.

I don't think I can last much longer with this taxi driver.

PERCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Percy don't forget your blue candies!"

"Coming, mom!"

My mom is the nicest woman in the world. She never raises her voice, unless its because we're in a loud room or something. Truly, I would die for her. She deserved better than Smelly Gabe. But she did it to protect me. NOW THAT, DESERVES A TROPHY, OR A GRAMMY, OR SOMETHING FOR BEST ACTRESS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD. I know she didn't like Gabe. At all. And I think its truly amazing *fake wipes tear* that she had the strength to put up with him and his foul stench for so many years. But now we have Paul Blow fish, *ahem* I mean Blofis, and everythings gonna be alright.

"Ready, mom!" I hugged her for a goodbye.

"Alright, I trust you'll be safe?" she said giving me the candy.

"Yeah mom, same as always. What's the candy for any way?"

"Oh, its just for the ride to camp. Just incase you get hungry or something." she smiled.

That awesome mom when she gives you candy as a lunch. That awesome mom where she just lets you go fight monsters and be like "KICK THEIR A** PERCY! Love you honey!" That's my mom. Her smile brightens up the room, like the sun shining through opened windows.

"Alright, bye now, honey. Love you! Have fun!"

"You can't have fun fighting monsters. The danger sucks away the fun." I said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Now get going, or you'll be late for training!"

I rushed out my door putting my suitcase next to me in the taxi. Yes, I took a taxi. I asked my mom not to drive me because she seems more tired from work lately. So I decided to do the right thing and find a way there myself. At first I asked Grover, but he said he's driving Juniper and some of her dryad friends, which I don't understand, because DRYADS DON'T GO THERE, but what ever. Camp Half Blood, Here I come!

AENEAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So um..." I said trying to break the awkwardness of the drive.

"Eh?"

"Uh...how has your day been?"

"Look, I see what you're trying to do lady, but I have a wife."

"REALLY?!" I wanted to say. "No... that's not what I-"

"It's okay, I understand. The ladies just can't lay off me!" he said smirking in the mirror.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I facepalmed.

"I'm not joking! Look at this face!"

You don't know how hard I'm trying right now not to say anything else. This is gonna be a loooooooong drive there...


	2. I Want to Spit In my Taxi Driver's Face!

PERCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good afternoon, ma'am." I politely told her.

"Same to you..." she said in tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh...my husband just left me that's all..." she sobbed.

"Oh lord here we go." I thought. "Its okay, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVED HIM!" she stomped her foot on the brakes for a sudden stop on the highway.

"OK,OK, could you just chill a bit?"

"KIDS THESE DAYS. THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

"I'm almost 18..."

"EXACTLY!"

"..."

Why do I have this sudden feeling that someone's gonna die in this taxi? Its either going to be me, because she's psycho, or her, because I'm this close to grabbing Riptide, chopping her head off, and taking the wheel myself. Dear gods, someone tell this woman to calm down, before I make her. PLEASE.

AENEAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was the most popular kid in my days! I was a star quarterback!"

"If you were so popular, why are working as a taxi driver?"

"Let's just say I'm not as popular as I used to be."

"Apparently, things haven't changed very much since then."

"What's about to change is that the lady in my taxi will shut up and let me finish my story."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I yelled.

"I think I'm talking to ginger girl in the back of MY taxi."

"Well guess what?"

"What."

"You're getting paid here with MY money, so show some respect."

"Sure, whatever keeps your happy, your highness." he rudely bowed.

"You know what, drop me off right here." I pointed to the side of the road, which was about a 5 mile walk to C.H.B.  
He paused for a moment, then sped to the side of the road. I grabbed my stuff out of the taxi and slammed it. He  
yelled something out of the window before he left, but I refused to pay attention. He held his fist in the air, with one of those "Why I oughta" looks. Yep...I'm POSITIVE I'm in New York now. I picked up my bags and started walking to the C.H.B stop, which from there, I still have to walk a few more blocks to the C.H.B secret entrance. Oh my Zeus...

PERCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...AND I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT ANNIVERSARY..."

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss, but honestly..."

"WHAT?"

"This one of not many times of ridden in a taxi. The least you can do is make this a good experience for me. Please?"

"OH, I GET IT!"

"...What...?"

"THAT'S JUST YOUR WAY OF SAYING SHUTUP AND DRIVE!" she screamed.

Hehe I like that song.

"No, that's not what I said, I just think you should tell this to your mom, and not me, because I don't know how to help you."

"WHO ASKED FOR HELP?"

"Well y-"

"WHAT? AM I PSYCHO? AM I BOTHERED OR SOMETHING?"

"Well a tiny bi-"

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"If you ask me a question, I'm gonna give you an answer. Thus, the meaning of "question".

"THUS THE MEANING OF "RHETORICAL" WISE A**!"

OK PAUSE. THAT WAS JUST TOO FAR. I'M THE WISE ONE? WHERE IS ANNABETH WHEN YOU NEED HER? SERIOUSLY.  
I'M RUMMAGING THROUGH MY BACKPACK FOR RIPTIDE AS WE SPEAK. IF I COMMIT MURDER AND NEVER RETURN TO  
TELL THIS STORY, YOU KNOW THE REST.

"WERE HERE!"

"THANK ZEUS, OH MY GODS!"

"Now, GET OUT OF MY TAXI!"

"GLADLY!" I slammed the taxi door. Finally, I was at the C.H.B stop.


	3. Why Did the Fish Cross the Road? Idk

AENEAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My heels are killing me, up to the point where I'm going to have bruises by the time I get to the camp. I've been walking for about twenty minutes now, thinking about regreting what had happened in the taxi, but then, never mind. You don't talk to your customer that way, do you? I mean know land people are different than merpeople, but are they allowed to say such nonsense t a customer? Whatever. Right now, I'm procrastinating if I'm going to hitch-hike for a ride, but the last thing I need is some weirdo coming up to me. All of a sudden, when I'm about to pass out from the heat, a taxi pulls over on the side of the road, with a boy screaming at his taxi driver, a little like the way I was when got out of mine.

PERCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AND I SEE WHY YOUR HUSBAND LEFT YOU, YOU'RE A STUBBORN, ROTTEN, NO GOOD PIECE OF TRASH!"

After I spoke such harsh words, the taxi drove away, WAY pass the speed limit. I collected my bags, hoping I'm nearby the camp. As I'm walking, the heat starts pounding on my head more than usual. At this point, I feel as I'm hallucinating, but I see a girl waving to me from ahead, with a familiar sea breeze scent.

"Hey Percy! Long time no see!" she shouted. Oh my Zeus! It's Aenean! Wow... that took me awhile to realize...

"Oh hey Aenean! How are you?"

"Well...I had an incident with my taxi driver...you?"

"Same issue."

"I see." she sighed. "Well, I think were about five minutes away from the camp now. Not too far."

"Oh, good." I wiped my sweat off my head.

"Did you get a phonecall from Nicole recently?"

"Yes, actually. She said she had a surprise for everybody at camp. Do you know?"

"Nope. But she told me the exact same thing. I'm driving myself crazy trying to think of what it is!"

"Do you think it's the beach?" I shouted excitedly.

"I don't think so...there's a beach shore at camp, remember?

"Oh that's right...aww man."

"No worries, we'll end up swimming somehow. Were Poseidon's kids!" she giggled.

"True!"

Aenean looked as bubbly as ever. Always smiling, yet clueless, but has a huge heart big enough to share with the world. She always comes up with some plan to make someone happy. If somebody's mom had just died, she'd find a way to make things better. Even if it took ten years. I handed her my canteen I hadn't dranken from to cool her down.

"Oh thanks! I was about to pass out!" she smiled.

"Anytime."

Aenean was the perfect sister to have. Aside from having a sweet personality, she's a beautiful person to know. She has shimmering red hair, emerald green tiger eyes, and ninety-nine pecrent of the time, has a white, or pink lily at the side of her hair. She smelled kind of like a beach. The salty ocean air, in the glistening summer breeze. Not to mention that coconut shampoo she always uses. She got it from Annabeth as a birthday present last year. As I'm babbling through these sweet thoughts, Aenean gives me a nudge on the shoulder and points to Half Blood Hill.

"Percy there it is!"

"Finally!"

"Here give me your bag." she insisted.

"Why? Shouldn't the gentleman be holding YOUR bags?"

"No, the gentleman should be go saying hi to his girlfriend while I take this up to Cabin Three."

"OH, right. Where is she?"

Aenean checked her watch. "Hmm...about now, she should be inspecting the Aphrodite cabin."

"Aww man, you know I hate going in there!" I whined.

"Percy, go on." she smiled.

"Oh, and Aenean?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that Spongebob episode where he and Patrick had to go in the perfume department so that they could escape the Flying Dutchman's ship?" I chuckled.

"Yeah? Why?"

"That's how I feel going to the Aphrodite cabin."

"Thanks for the fun fact, Percy. Now hurry along! She's dying to see you." Aenean laughed.

"Okay,okay. Thanks."

"No problem!"

I ran to the Aphrodite cabin, and waited outside of the door to give Annabeth a new necklace I bought for her. I couldn't wait to see her. I haven't seen her in SOO long.


	4. Welcome Back, Cabin Three!

"Clean beds...check. Mopped floors...check."

"How'd I do, Ms Annabeth?"

"Wonderful job, Christina. You can go now."

"Thank you!" she shouted as she ran out the door. She paused for a moment, then turned to me.

"Ms Annabeth, someone's hear to see you!"

"Thanks for ruining the surprise."

"Anytime!" she smirked and ran off to her friends.

Annabeth peeked out the door to see me standing there with an opened necklace case, smiling the best that I could.

"Percy? Is that you?"

"Yep. Seaweed Brain has arrived!" We ran up to each other, like that slow motion scene where a couple runs up to each other, and that slow love song turns on. I hugged her and spun her in the air as if I haven't seen her in ten years.

"Percy! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Wisegirl."

"How have you been?"

"Just fine, I walked here with Aenean." I complained, noticing I had a pool of sweat on my shirt."

"WALKED?!" she worried.

"Yeah, taxi issues."

"What happened?"

"Long story, but I gotta get changed for the "Welcome Back" celebration at dinner tonight. And yes, I'm going to change my shirt."

"Okay, meet us by the tall juniper tree by the campfire. I think thats where Nicole wants us to meet her."

"Okay, See 'ya there!"

"See 'ya!"

AENEAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled our bags up the stairs to see a certain someone waiting for me inside.

"GUUUUEEESSSSS WHOOOOO?"

"Tyson! How are you buddy?!" I smiled.

"AWESOME! I HAD A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH TODAY!"

"Cool, how was it?" I laughed.

"I realized I'm alergic to peanut butter..."

"Woah, what happened?"

"I had ouch-y bumps all over my face, and I had to use medicine to get it off."

"Ouch... are you okay?"

"YUP! I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER!"

"...You do that Tyson..." Tyson ran out the door.

"Same old Tyson..." I sighed.

"Knock knock." Jaime came in.

"Ugh...hey Jaime."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not in the mood for another pick-up line Jaime."

"I wasn't going to...I just wanted to say welcome back...jeez."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Are you coming to dinner?"

"Duh."

"Okay, see you there."

"Bye." Jaime walked out the door, with his usual flirty expression on his face.

"Well...that was...different?" I sighed as I started to unpack Percy and I's bags.

PERCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I made my way back up to the cabin, after I had said hi to Nico, Thalia, and everyone else except Clarisse. Why should I say hi to her? She doesn't deserve it after nearly killing Aenean. I headed up to my cabin to see Aenean neatly putting my stuff away for me.

"Aenean, you didn't have to-"

"Dont worry about it. Think of it as a thank you gift." she winked.

"Well...okay..."

"Oh by the way, get dressed for the ceremony."

"I am, I am." I groaned.

I threw on a neat C.H.B shirt with clean jeans and shoes, and brushed my hair. Soonly after, I headed out the door to meet up with everyone at the campfire. After about ten minutes of hopelessly searching for the "juniper tree by the campfire", I finally found Aenean, Annabeth, Jaime, and Nico waving for me to come over.

"Good to see you guys again!" Nicole beamed.

"Hey Nicole! What's up?"

"Well, i've finnaly gotten the surprise ready!"

"Well? C'mon! I've been dying to know what it is since I got here! What is it?!" Nico outbursted.


	5. Nicole's Big Surprise!

Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole's face was red with excitement. I bet she waited all of summer to let these words out to us, as we've been dying to hear it.

"Were going to…GREECE!" Nicole shouted.

Everyone shouted out noises of happiness, excitement, curiousness, and so much more. It's like those sounds when your favorite football team just scored a touchdown. Especially Annabeth. I could tell she was ready to see all sorts of historic sights.

"Wait! Where did you get the mercoin-… I mean money…for all this?" Aenean sighed.

"Easy!" Nicole balled. "I've been saving up for such a trip for…well, Zeus knows!"

"Who cares about the money? All we should care about is all the luxuries were about to receive from our good friend Nicole." Jaime chimed in with a smirk.

"Don't push it, Jaime." Nicole growled. "OKAY EVERYONE, we should start packing immediately. The plane leaves tomorrow at 5 am. We probably won't get there for twelve hours."

Everybody's faces dropped to sheer disappointment.

"WHAT?" Nico yelled. "I am NOT sitting on a plane for twelve hours, when we could just ride a magic taxi, or ask Leo for a ride on Happy or something!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Thalia whined.

"Stop whining! This could be one of our only opportunities to go to Greece!" Annabeth yelled. "Not even Mt. Olympus is in Greece, and all we do is study about Greek things, so this is one of the greatest opportunities I've ever been offered. I am NOT going to let a long plane ride ruin this for me."

"That's the spirit, Annabeth! Now chop-chop everyone! You're gonna wish you had plenty of sleep!"

Everyone groaned and headed to their cabin to pack.

Aenean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Percy and I reached our cabin, we started packing immediately. I had an ocean blue bag that sort of reminded me of home. It had glued sea stars all over it, with an addition of matching sequins all over. Percy had the same thing, but in backpack form, and less decorative.

"Aenean, have you seen my beach towels?"?

"Nope, sorry Percy. I was actually just looking for my own."

"Aww. That sucks. I guess I'll just ask Jason if he can bring an extra one for me." Percy said, as he went to go look for Jason.

I fell asleep on my bed, excited about the next morning.

Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got back from requesting another towel from Jason, and I found Aenean sound asleep on her bed.

"Aww". I whispered.

I properly tucked her in, and proceeded with my packing. And this point I'm starting to worry, because I can already sense something's going to go wrong, but I just can't hint out what. I fell asleep, with these thoughts still racing through my head.


	6. Acrophobia

Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a deep sleep until I heard something crash in my room. I jumped up out of my head, too confused to do or say anything.

"Wakey-wakey Percy!" Annabeth smiled.

I looked around the room, trying to remember where I am, and I saw Aenean doing her hair in a nearby mirror. I looked outside the windows, and it was still dark out. Now I don't know if I'm truly awake, or if I'm still in a dream.

"Percy, c'mon! Nicole said the plane leaves in an hour! And you know how the drama at the airport goes! Hurry! Get dressed!"

I just blinked, still half asleep. I didn't know what she was talking about, because my mind is still trying to wake itself up. Little did I know that my face gave my confusion away.

"Percy? PERCY! WAKE UP!" Annabeth slapped me.

"OW! WHAT THE HADES?" I yelled.

"Shh, It's still 5 am! Most campers are still asleep! Now, get dressed and let's go."

I got up out of my bed, and put on a green and white jacket. Aenean had a white "I 3 NY" full hoodie on, with her white flower on the side of her hair. It actually looked nice on her, considering it was mine.

"Sorry I wore this without asking, Percy. You weren't awake, and when I tried waking you up to ask, you wouldn't wake up! So, I just didn't want to disturb you anymore." Aenean apologized.

"It's fine." I said. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, and met everyone outside. Of course, Nicole wore her all famous silver Adidas jacket, as Jaime wore his gold one, and Nico and Thalia just had punk clothes.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go."

After all this long waiting at the airport, we finally got to the waiting gates to sit at. I recognized all the familiar sounds- someone texting, a man yelling because he missed his flight, people eating, the luggage rolling, and so on. At a about another hour of waiting the plane arrived. We gave the desk lady our tickets, and sat in the plane, waiting for it to take off. This is definitely going to be a trip to remember.

Aenean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I glanced over at Thalia, poor thing. The babies are more calm and collected than she is. She's been chewing on her nails, playing with her hair, whimpering, etc. I just wish I could give her a cheeseburger or something to calm her down. Unfortunately, I can't because the plane doesn't allow us to bring personal food.

"Thalia…are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

Thalia's face turned away, afraid to show her scared face. I think it's pretty ridiculous that she acts like we all haven't seen it before though…

"Thalia"?

"OH! Yes? Sorry about that…I just have um…'stuff' on my mind."

"Oh, I was just asking if you're going to be alright on the plane."

"Uh…yeah…I'll manage…" Thalia shivered.

She sure is quick to act tough. We all know her weakness of heights, though. The plane hasn't even taken off yet. We better think of a way to calm her down, let's just say, or this entire plane is going to turn into a huge thunderstorm of chaos.


	7. We Arrive In Paradise!

Aenean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aenean…what's the matter with Thalia?" Percy leaned over.

"She has a fear of heights, remember? I don't know how to make her calm down."

"Do what helps us! Make her think of calming waves, hitting against the shore."

"Hey, that's a good idea! Thalia, thinking of the waves on a beach."

"How can I imagine being on a beach, when I KNOW I'm in the air." Thalia scowled.

"Okay that makes sense. Any other ideas, anyone?" I whispered around the plane.

"Make her think of having anything she wants. Like a princess!" Nicole beamed.

"…O.K…Thalia, think about being a princess."

Thalia glanced over and gave her a "are you kidding me?" look. "Too girly."

"How about having all the WOMEN in the world?" Jaime smiled.

After that, all I heard was a nice 'BAM!' coming from Nicole's fist slamming into the back of Jaime's head.

"She's not even gay, Jaime." Nicole sighed.

Come to think of it, we ALL let out a huge sigh. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was listening to music, with Annabeth's arm linked with mine while she read a book. Everything was going swimmingly until I heard arguing coming from a little bit further behind me. And I recognized the voices QUICK. It was Jaime, Nicole, Aenean, and Thalia yelling back and forth at each other. I was going to say something, until a flight attendant came by:

"Excuse me, I'm going to have ask you four to be a bit more quiet."

"Pardon me, our friend is a little bit shaken from this flight. She has a fear of heights, and we're trying to calm her down." Aenean whispered.

"Why don't you just give her one of the flight's calming pills?"

"They have that?"

"Of course! We get cases of acrophobia all the time! So, we keep these backup pills just incase another person just like that comes along." She gave Thalia one of the pills. "Eat that, and this flight will just fly by for you."

"Well….O.K….." Thalia gulped the pill down.

"How do you feel Thalia?" Nicole asked.

"I…feel….kinda….I don't know…." Thalia fell asleep right there.

"Wow! Thank you ma'am!" Aenean cheered.

"Anytime miss. Please call me if you need anything else." The flight attendant smiled.

After that, all the noise on the plane died down. Now, I was free to get back to my music, and hope that this trip goes quickly.

Aenean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now evening has fallen upon the atmosphere, so I'm starting to gain a bit of more hope. The flight attendant happily tells us on the intercom that we will be arriving in Greece in twenty minutes. I start thinking of a way to pass the time. There were TV's on the back of every chair, and we could choose a TV show to watch in the meantime. Why didn't I think of this sooner?

I didn't want to make Nicole pay for anything else on the trip, so I selected one of the free shows. The only thing that looked appealing to me was a documentary about marine life. They said nothing about mermaids, so I guess that means that we've been hiding pretty well over the years. I didn't get to finish the documentary, but the lady said that we would be arriving in Greece in exactly three minutes. I woke everybody up, and that's when I started to think: "Where's Nico?"

I looked behind me, and saw Nico sound asleep. WAS HE ASLEEP THE ENTRIRE TIME? Lucky. If only I could do that, instead of sitting here for ten hours. I woke him up, and boy, did he have a CRANKY attitude.

"Whaaaaaat?" Nico groaned.

"We'll be in Greece in two minutes now"

"Really? That's great!"

"Flight 00802 has finally landed in Greece!"

Every body on the plane cheered. When the plane landed, everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, and stood up, ready to go. Nicole was getting her bags from above the seats, and one of them accidently dropped on Jaime, bruising his arm.

"OW, MY GODS NICOLE!"

"SORRY! IT WAS REALLY HEAVY!"

"SO WAIT, YOU CAN PICK UP HUNDRED-POUND KNIFES, BUT YOU CAN'T PICK UP A LOUSY SUITCASE?"

"PRECISELY"

Jaime growled and proceeded out of the plane. Nicole got a nice man to help her with her bags followed by Nico, and Percy and Annabeth were already out of the plane by then.

We took a taxi to our hotel, and dropped our bags in the room.

"WHEW!" Finally! Nothing like a vacation to Greece!" Nicole shouted.

"Nicole, hush. Did you forget that there are people next door?" I reminded her.

"Oh, right." Nicole lowered her excited tone. "Who brought the map of the town?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "I have it. And it says we're going to the ancient island of Crete."

"Sounds fancy." Jaime smiled. "That's one of the oldest islands in the game."

"Yep! A tour guide will be showing us around the island…showing us major artifacts…"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll be going to sleep now…" Percy fell fast asleep on one the beds."

"Well that's our cue." Nicole yawned. "The boat to the island leaves at 11 am tomorrow. We'll wake up at ten."

"But it's only five o'clock!" Nico whined. "AND Thalia's still asleep! I HAD TO DRAG HER THE WHOLE WAY HERE!" Nico dropped Thalia on a bed.

"Good. Then you should be tired." Nicole fell asleep on another one of the beds.

"Good night Nico, and you too, Jaime." Annabeth slept next to Percy, and Jaime slept by Aenean.

"Ugh."


	8. The Crown of Cantras

Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up around 9:45 am, excited to be in Greece. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and watched some quiet TV. I looked around the room out of boredom, and saw Annabeth sleeping like an angel next to me.

"Aww." I whispered.

Then, I saw Aenean and Jaime by each other, and couldn't help but let out a playful chuckle. I laughed even more when I saw Nico and Thalia sleeping. It was kind of adorable, in a creepy way, though. Annabeth started to wake up, as did Thalia.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled at Annabeth.

"Oh, hey. Are we in Greece?"

"Of course, I would expect you to know since you fell asleep after me." I laughed.

"Well yeah, but the beds are so soft, you just can't help but fall asleep right away! It's like you're sleeping in a bed of clouds."

"That wouldn't feel very nice, considering you would fall right through." Thalia yawned.

"Nice to see you up" I said. "How was your nap?"

"Ugh, it's all because of that damn pill."

"You needed the rest anyways, so you're fine. Besides, it could've been poison or something, so let's just be happy that we had a genuine flight attendant, and that you woke back up."

Aenean woke up with a scream, immediately covering her mouth afterwards.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth said with a concerned look on her face.

"What the Hades is Jaime doing in my bed?" Aenean whisper-yelled.

"We don't know either, we just kind of found you two that way."

"So how come he didn't sleep with Nicole?"

"Well, I mean, that's his sister, it'd be kind of awkward…." I explained.

After everyone woke up, we got dressed. As scheduled, we left the house at 10 am. It was an hour-long ride, so we got to the dock just in time. You could see the island from where we were, so it was decently close.

"This breeze is amazing!" Nicole said, with her hair blowing in the wind.

After a short ride, we arrived at the island. Awaiting us there was a short, Greek tour guide named Diogo. All the girls were going NUTS over this guy. Even ANNABETH blushed. I mean, he's not as cute as me…right?

"Why, hello there!" Nicole smiled the best she could.

All the girls MELTED to this guy's accent.

"Hello, my name is Diogo, and I will be your tour guide today."

He showed us around, buildings, surrounding islands, even special artifacts. But no artifact was as significant until we saw an artifact about Cantras, one of the serpents on Medusa's head. Sucks for her, since I killed Medusa. I'd like to see Diogo do THAT.

"This is the tombstone of the ancient snake of Medusa, Cantras. Cantras was the snake of revenge. Medusa didn't originally name her snakes, but since she saw the personalities of her snakes, she named Cantras simply that because she loved to convince Medusa to get revenge to anyone who got in her way."

Aenean~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so fascinated by Cantras. She was the part of Medusa that wanted to kill Athena for what she did. I just wanted to learn more about her-she was interesting.

"Moving on…" Diogo continued.

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I stayed and took a picture for a moment?"

"Not at all. Please catch up when you can. We'll be right over there."

"Thank you sir!" I smiled.

Of course, Jaime stayed with me when the others left.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I don't want you to get lost…so I'm staying with you."

"No need. I'm just taking a picture."

"Doesn't matter. I'm still staying." He was really persistent.

I stared at the crown that Cantras had on top of her head.

"This is beautiful!" I said, still gazing at the beautiful accessory.

"Why don't you put it on? It's fit for a princess."

I blushed, and refused. "No…that's alright. I'll just put it back."

"Why so? Here." Jaime took the crown and put it on top of my head. "See? Beautiful. Just like you." He smiled again.

"How do you like it?"

"I don't feel right…"

"It's okay, Aenean. You're already royalty as it is. You're the daughter of the God of the seas. Wear it with pride."

"No…I don't…feel…right…" I started fading out from the world.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aenean?!" From there, everything went black.


	9. The Crimson Hood

Percy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the tour went on, I heard screaming from the forest, from the way we had came before. That's when I realized: Aenean and Jaime are still back there!

"Excuse me sir…we have to um…go for a moment!" I said as I pulled Annabeth, Thalia, Nicole, and Nico with me."

"What's the matter Percy?" Annabeth screamed.

" I heard a scream, a FAMILIAR scream, and Aenean and Jaime are still back there."

"Oh gods." Nico whined. "Another issue."

When we arrived at the Cantras site, I saw Jaime on the ground, trying to counter Aenean's dagger with his sword.

"AENEAN!" I shouted as I kicked the dagger out of her hand. She showed no emotion at all, she just stared at me.

"…How dare you…" She said. Her tone of voice was deeper, more eviler than usual.

"What's the matter with you? Why would you try to kill Jaime?"

"NO ONE INTERFERES WITH THE PLANS OF CANTRAS!" she screeched, and picked up her dagger.

"Oh…my…Zeus…" Thalia said.

"Aenean…I know its you…just please…drop the weapon."

Aenean stabbed into Jaime's shoulder, followed by a painful scream from Jaime.

"AENEAN STOP!" Annabeth yelled.

"Now I have the beautiful dye I was looking for…" Cantras said.

She dripped the blood from Jaime's wound onto a white hood. Now, the hood was red. All of our faces were shocked.

"This host…this body… belongs to me now. I heard you mention it was the body of the daughter of Poseidon's? Yum… now I can claim my revenge meant from so many years ago. And this blood, this shall will be my message from me, to you. DO NOT get in my way." Cantras growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AENEAN?" I yelled.

"She awoke my body from its " Cantras growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AENEAN?" I yelled.

"She awoke my soul from its slumber, and now with her help, I can claim my revenge from that bastard Poseidon, and that wench Athena."

"What did they ever do to you?!" Nicole shouted.

"He raped my master, Medusa, and when she pleaded for help from Athena, she turned her into the monster she is today."

Annabeth's face was gleaming with anger. I can see the fire in her eyes, from Cantras insulting her mother in such a way. Although she's never the first person on her mind, she still cares about her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Chao!" Cantras grinned and disappeared, using Aenean's body.

"Damn it!" I yelled, punching the ground where she had disappeared.

I glanced over and saw Jaime, wincing in pain, and losing blood.

"I got him, Percy. Just help me carry him back to the hotel." Annabeth said, trying to prevent more blood from spilling.

"Understood."

After bandaging his wound, Annabeth sighed, and fed him ambrosia.

"What just happened?" Nico said, totally confused.

"Jaime got hurt, Aenean's soul has been taken over by Cantras's, and its all my fault." Nicole had a tear coming down form her cheek.

"It's not your fault." Jaime said, sitting up in bed. "I'm the one who gave Aenean the crown off of Cantras's tombstone." Annabeth wiped the tears off of Nicole's face.

"What? Why?"

"Because Aenean really liked the crown…and….I just…."

"Its okay, I understand."

Just then, there was an unexpected knock on the door.

"Percy, could you get that for me?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." I walked over to the door, and peaked through the peephole. There was an attractive blonde girl, she resembled Annabeth in a crazy way, but with blue eyes, wearing a lot of pink, and holding a cow skin purse.


	10. Barbie joins the adventure?

Nicole~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" The blonde girl beamed.

"Hey…I know that voice…" I said. "Let her in, Percy."

"If you say so…"

The mysterious blonde girl ran inside and gave me a hug.

"Snickers!"

"CASSIE!" I hugged her. "What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you! How dare you try to go to Greece without me!"

"Well…the trip isn't going to well so far..." I whimpered, pointing over at the wounded Jaime.

"Oh my Gods, JAIME! What happened?" Cassie shouted.

"Looong story." Annabeth sighed. "Anyways, who are you?"

"Oh sorry! How rude of me. I'm Cassie! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Cassie, this is Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico."

As Cassie got to know them better, you can here that good ol' Tennessee accent in there. She told them how she got here, the drama she had to go through in the process, and pretty much anything else that crossed her mind.

"Anyways, as I said before, what happened to Jaime? And Nicole, didn't Aenean come?"

The room grew silent.

"Oh my Gods, don't tell me she died-"

"NO, not at all." I interrupted her. " We were at the historic site of Cantras, one of Medusa serpents, and she needed a host. So she used Aenean."

"Oh I've read about Cantras! You'd better stop her!"

"No duh."

"What's the rush?" Nico asked.

"Oh nothing, she's just going to bring Medusa back to life, kill Poseidon and Athena, destroy everything, and kill everyone in her way. You know, nothing big." Cassie said sarcastically.

"But how are we going to stop her?" Thalia asked.

"Well, how do you usually kill a snake? I don't know, but were gonna find out."

"Alright sure, but we need to get going."

"I know I've said this before, but WHAT'S THE BIG RUSH?" Nico yelled. "Nicole paid a lot of money for this vacation!"

"Yes I did, Nico. But its time to go. We'll come back again, I promise."

"Ugh. YOU GUYS OWE ME!"

"O.K, O.K! Let's just get going! Also, I think I know where Cantras is headed."

"Where would that be?"

"Where do you think? Where is Poseidon and Athena right now?"

"None other than NYC." Percy answered.

Annabeth threw on her Yankees cap. Percy sheathed Riptide. Thalia readied her spear. Jaime got back on his feet, still in pain, getting his sword.

Every one was ready. And now, we have a duty to uphold: To bring our princess back.


End file.
